marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed members ** Sea Monsters * ** * King of the Kingdom of Lai-Son's distant relative Other Characters: * Eddie * Sally * * * ** ** * King of the Kingdom of Lai-Son * Unnamed seamen Races and Species: * * Inhabitants of Lai-Son * Sea Monsters Locations: * ** *** **** / ***** ****** ** *** *** **** ** * * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Imp and the Pirates | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Jefferson and the Imp set out to uncover some pirate treasure, then run into a blood thirsty group of pirates determined not to let them have it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pirates Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Percy | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker3_1 = George Klein | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Percy's attempts to impressive a girl with his roller skating backfires on him.....big time! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Pacific Voyage | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Dick and his friend decide to sail back to the United States from China by sailing aboard a Chinese Junk they purchased, but the trip is anything but delightful. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dick Supporting Characters: * Dick's partner Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Red Skull's Deadly Revenge | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Al Avison | Inker5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_2 = George Klein | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Red Skull escapes prison, learns archery, then recruits former henchmen Shores, Igor, and Benson, killing Benson when he rebels. Cap and Bucky find Shores and Igor robbing City Bank, but while Cap defeats them, the Skull shoots Bucky with an arrow. Cap rushes his friend to a doctor, then returns to Camp Lehigh, unaware the Skull has followed. Consulting his files, Cap travels to the Skull's last known hideout, but the Skull takes him by surprise, pinning him to a dungeon wall with arrows and pounding him unconscious. Learning Cap's secret identity from his wallet, the Skull takes Cap's costume & shield. He embarks on a month-long nation-wide crime spree, then impersonates Cap to steal defense plans. Reports of the crime motivate the still-recovering Bucky to locate the Skull's hideout and free Cap. The two acquire replacement costumes and track the Skull and company to an airport. They make short work of Shores and Igor, but the Skull takes off in a plane. Cap and Bucky manage to cling to the plane's tail. While fighting Cap, the Skull falls, and Cap and Bucky land to find his corpse, with evidence he, not Cap, stole the plans. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** (Red Skull's henchman) ** (Red Skull's henchman) ** Igor (Red Skull's henchman) Other Characters: * ** * An unnamed doctor * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** A prison ** *** ** An unidentified city *** City Bank * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Red Skull's planes | StoryTitle6 = Murder in Cross Lane | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Don Rico | Penciler6_2 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker6_1 = Don Rico | Inker6_2 = Paul Reinman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Roddy Colt sees his friend Jerry Dash off on his vacation. The following day, Roddy is shocked to learn that the Jerry has been accused of murdering Elle Wright. When Spud points this out to Roddy, the newspaper boy gets a punch across the face. Meanwhile, Titus Locke, the owner of the Freetown News and the Tool Works sees the district attorney about breaking the story before taking the evidence to the authorities first. There Titus turns over the murder weapon to the D.A., a gun that is registered in the name of Jerry Dash. He tells the D.A. if ballistic tests are done they can match the weapons. Meanwhile, later on in the day, Roddy runs into Spud Sickles once more. Spud shows off a good-luck charm he found near the scene of the murder while he was on his delivery route. Recognizing it as part of Jerry's watch case, Roddy decides to investigate the allegations of murder as the Secret Stamp. As Jerry is being taken into police custody, the Secret Stamp, knowing that Jerry was on a train out of town while on vacation, the Stamp pays a visit to the train station and questions the ticket agent to turn over the receipt of Jerry's ticket. When the ticket agent refuses, the Secret Stamp knocks him out and takes it. Bringing the evidence establishing Jerry's alibi, Jerry is released. However, Titus works up a lynch mob that seeks to hang Jerry for the crime anyway. Learning of this, the Secret Stamp rushes to warn his friend, however Jerry refuses to flee the lynch mob. When the mob arrives and attempts to string him up, the Secret Stamp notices a number of reports from the News on the scene. He also spots that one of them has Jerry's watch. Realizing that this is a frame up, the Secret Stamp stops the mob by reminding them that a lynch mob mentality is not the American way, and that Jerry has the right to a fair trial, reminding them that their fellow Americans are fighting overseas to stop this sort of barbaric mentality in the war. Realizing the errors of their way, the mob stops, but Titus Locke attempts to further rile them up. The Secret Stamp accuses Locke for killing Elle Wright and tackles him. Later, in court, Jerry reveals that Elle Wright had obtained information regarding how Titus was involved in war profiteering and labor crushing with his Tool Works company. When she turned the information over to Jerry, Titus had her murdered and Jerry was framed for it. With overwhelming evidence, Titus is found guilty and Jerry's name is cleared. Later, Spud tells Roddy that he intends to give his good luck charm to the Secret Stamp. Roddy smiles, telling Spud that he had probably gotten luck from it already on his last case. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Snull (railroad ticket agent) Races and Species: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Legion of the Devil is named Followers of the Yellow Hoods and Hooded Horde in the * In is "revealed" that the Red Skull did not die at the end of this issue; however, since Young Allies Comics is a comic book also on Earth-616, the events reported there are likely to have never happened. * After this issue, the Red Skull appeared other five times during the Golden Age, without counting his non-canonical apparence in : ** He appears in ; this Red Skull is presumed to be the original, Johann Schmidt. ** Then, he appears in , where it can be presumed that he is the original. ** He appeared in , where Captain America unmasked him and he recognise the true Red Skull, but the man under the mask was not the same one seen in this issue, and that Skull did not know Captain America's real identity. The canonicity of that story is actually being discussed. ** A Red Skull appeared also in and ; he was originally intended to be the original, but after the retcon, he was retconned into being an impersonator. Publication Notes * The story The Red Skull's Deadly Revenge has been reprinted in . | Trivia = * For a few panels in The Red Skull's Deadly Revenge, the Red Skull's uniform has the rising sun insignia of Imperial Japan instead of the usual Nazi swastika. | Links = }}